The Raregroove Confusion
Synopsis Due to the fragments of the ancient Empyrean; Spectre Murakumo, Aoi Zaizen is now in a comatose state. When Paul Gekko was feeling responsible for dragging her into his battle against the Eggman Empire, Yusaku tries to investigate the cause of this together with Kusanagi. Plot Prologue= Fifty one years ago, the kingdom Raregroove and the kingdom of love and Justice, Symphonia, are in war with each other. In town, Shiba announces that he will not be a soldier, and he remembers refusing to raise his sword. After a soldier knocks down Shiba, the general asks Shiba what is he fighting for. Shiba tells him that he is fighting for himself. Later that night, he stares at the sky, and he spots a girl dancing in front of the fountain among the fireflies. Suddenly, Plue shows a stag beetle which freaks out Shiba. Plue jumps on Shiba's back, and Resha explains that Plue is a dog. She remarks that Plue might look like an insect. Shiba compliments that Resha's dance is beautiful. Resha comments that dancing makes her feel alive, and she asks for Shiba's name. Then, she looks at the clock and has to leave Shiba. On the following day, the general informs Shiba that the royal palace has appointed him as the special commander. Over at the palace, the Knights of the Blue Sky introduced themselves to Shiba. They explain that Raregroove is developing Dark Bring while Symphonia is creating the Holy Bring with the power of Etherion. Deerhound tells him to be a bodyguard until the Holy Bring ritual is finished. Moments later, Shiba and the others keep the crowd at bay while the crowd marvel at the Knights of the Blue Sky. Plue and Resha appears, and Alpine announces that she has the power of Etherion to create the Holy Bring much to Shiba's shock. Hearing the crowd about the painful ritual, Shiba begs the guards to see Resha. Clea and Dalmatian notice that Resha is light-headed, and Alpine notes that her headaches are getting worse each day. When Shiba refuses to listen, Alpine asks Shiba what he wants. Shiba tells them that he is going to run away with her, so Resha cannot get hurt anymore by the ritual. Alpine is upset over Shiba's words and threatens Shiba. Clea steps in and proves herself. Shiba finds himself defeated by Clea. With the sun down, Galein Musica notice Shiba on the ground. Shiba asks him to make him the strongest sword, but Galein refuses. Later that night, Shiba thinks to himself that he will go to Garage Island tomorrow. Then, Plue scares Shiba with a bug he has caught. It turns out Resha wants Shiba to sneak her out of the castle. Beyond the walls, he almost got caught and tells the soldier to continue his patrol. In front of the fountain, she dances and tells them that she cannot go outside since her body is precious. Resha explains how she got spotted by the King despite how she'd hidden her magic. Shiba asks Resha if she wants to leave Symphonia with him. He tells her that she will be free. However, Resha states that she is doing this for everyone and remarks that Shiba is kind. She explains that she calls him over here as a palace guard, so she can talk to him and Plue as well. Resha leaves to visit the house she was born in, and she tells Shiba to wait in front of a fountain around noon because she has something special. As it rains at the same place, Alpine and the others meet Shiba, and Alpine hands Resha's gift. He asks them about Resha, and Alpine informs him that Resha had died. Everyone cries, and Alpine tells him that Resha has chosen him to control the Holy Bring. Then, Shiba realizes that Resha planned this from the start, and he didn't know anything. Shiba explains that he will fight for the world and Resha's wish as he raise his sword up in the air. Before Shiba leaves, Galein presents him the Ten Commandments sword which can bear the Holy Bring. |-|Paul Gekko meets Ichigo Kurosaki= At the Present, Paul Gekko was logged in and inside the central Mushroom Kingdom's computer version of LINK VRAINS, Paul Gekko sees two Aoi Zaizens and Spectre along with the NetNavis were trapped in giant claws. He was concerned of the how many Aoi Zaizens are. A fake Aoi Zaizen revealed herself to be "Ghost Girl" who proceeded to entrap him before. Akira questioned and tortured him and Yusaku while refusing to believe that the Knights of Hanoi caused Aoi's comatose. Toshiya appeared in the form of "Ichigo Kurosaki" before them and demanded Paul Gekko and the NetNavis to be freed. When Akira refused, Toshiya showed his power by summoning a WackoGohma Matriarch. He also interested in letting Paul Gekko witness the rebirth of the Knights of Hanoi as Egg Hanoi and revealed to Paul Gekko that the Life Virus had injected it's egg-like computer virus into Blue Angel as a member of the Eggman Empire and only way to reverse it was to subdue it. Hesitant at first, Akira freed Paul Gekko and the NetNavi. and apologized to them for violently torturing him. Akira then pleaded for Paul Gekko to save his sister and fight for him even if he hates him. Akira was also surprised when Playmaker told Paul Gekko he only hates Hanoi. After arriving at the central nervous system, Paul and Playmaker found out that the Life Virus was ambushing them but was purified by the "Firewall Dragon" equipped with "Doppler Phase Coating". The Life Virus extracts it's egg, making her disappear. Ghost Girl explained she logged out, and Akira sensed Aoi was recovering. Akira came to Aoi's bed at the hospital, and watched as she woke up from her coma. Aoi apologized for her actions, but Akira just asked her to rest. While Akira cried that she was restored, Aoi smiled, seeing how much her brother cared for her. Meanwhile, at the forests of Torabia, Dryas's cousin Dryatrentiay was testing Aoi Akira to discover what has been troubling her as of late. She brings Aoi Akira to a mysterious and ancient part of the forest where she finds herself plagued by memories of her past with Paul Gekko and his brother. Dryatrentiay attempts to dissuade Aoi Akira and return her back to reality, but she pays him no heed and ends up falling unconscious. She tells her she's been suffering from a case of nostalgia before heading back to the Raregroove Kingdom. After logging out, Paul Gekko was freed by Toshiya Gekko who introduced the scientist who is from the Galactic Empire; Paul Prozen Gunther. Paul Gekko was allowed to roam freely around the Mushroom Kingdom with some supplies to learn about the Galactic Imperial Culture. Professor Prozen Gunther shows Paul Gekko his home planet before his arrival to Dens with the usage of the "Genesis Generator". The Genesis Generator is a gateway to another world, which can produce Genesis Portals. Paul Gekko was given the Geno Ritter while Paul Prozen operates with the Gojulas Giga. |-|Paul Gekko meets Zoids= =A Boy from Planet Zi= After arriving with their zoids, Paul Gekko saw a boy being chased by a Guysak on his hoverboard. Professor Prozen Gunther let's him take down the Guysak, immobilizing it. Van leads Paul Gekko to to a still-operating room, containing two mysterious pods. Curious, he opens one of the pods, revealing a silver Organoid. While it acts aggressively toward Van, he laughs it off and befriends the small Zoid, naming it Zeke, after his father's old Zoid. The introductions are interrupted when the Guysak busts into the room. Paul Gekko used the Geno Ritter's swords to stab the Guysak, trying to give Zeke and Van an opportunity to escape. Zeke does not run and instead fights to save Paul Gekko. Initially no match for the much larger Zoid, Zeke picks up Van and uses his boosters, knocking the Guysak out of the way and escaping into the desert. The Command Wolves outside notice the small Zoid and also decide to capture it, pursuing it to the ruins of a Shield Liger. Zeke sets Van down in the cockpit, before combining with the ruined Zoid, reviving it. Van swiftly turns around and attacks the bandits, knocking out the two Command Wolves' combat systems, forcing them to retreat which gives Paul Gekko a shock. However, as Van introduced himself to Paul Gekko, Zeke leaves and returns to the ruins. Remembering the second pod, Paul Gekko telepathically communicates with Van that there is a ancient human being inside the pod. Instead, as it opens, it reveals a a young girl who he names Fiona, who is later revealed to be an Ancient Zoidian. The defeated bandits report back to their leaders, Rosso and Viola, the former of the two instantly recognizing their story is evidence of an Organoid. Interested, they make plans to return to capture Zeke for themselves. Meanwhile, Paul Gekko looks at the girl found in the ruins, but has difficulty conversing to her because of her inability to remember anything about herself, as well as her inability to comprehend basic mannerisms, though Van manages to get a name out of her, "Fiona", which he proceeds to use as her name. Eventually, They bring Paul Gekko to Van's home, the Wind Colony. He introduces her to his sister, though he doesn't tell her the full story. As he leaves, the bandits return, piloting Molgas and a Redler and proceed to attack the village but were offended by Paul Gekko's Geno Ritter. They round up the villagers and fire several volleys into the village. Maria, Van's sister, tells them that Van (and Zeke) had already left, so instead they take her hostage, using her to blackmail the village into getting Zeke for them. When Van returns, the villagers tie him up and take Zeke, hoping to save both Van and Maria. However, Van manages to escape and he, along with Fiona (who had been told to watch Van, but not to stop him, and was hence following him), head to the Shield Liger to fight the bandits. The bandits renege on their promise and use an electric whip to subdue Zeke, while attempting to keep Maria as a hostage. Van shows up in the nick of time and topples one of the bandit's Molgas, but his Liger is much less responsive than the previous day and fails to deploy its missiles, making him unable to defeat the bandits. As the bandits attack him, Fiona closes her eyes and Zeke reawakens, fusing with and healing the Shield Liger. The Liger's responses greatly improve, and Paul Gekko rushes to the rescue. Inspired by Paul Gekko's efforts of saving Fiona, Zeke and Maria, Van decides to protect both the village and Zeke, and as such, tells the village the true story behind Fiona and Zeke and leaves, to ensure that the bandits cease to target the Wind Colony. =Adventures Ablaze Part 1= When Van, Paul, Zeke and Fiona meets Professor Gunther, they stumble across a Command Wolf, belonging to the mercenary Irvine, who rescues Fiona from a pitfall sand that she fell into. Irvine take them to shelter and gives them some food, while Van explains their situation. Irvine does not elaborate on his situation, simply saying that he's "looking for something", and leaves while Van and Fiona are sleeping, without giving his name. They shrug it off and return to the Shield Liger. Zeke immediately jumps up and welcomes Fiona back. The party stumble across an old military base and are promptly attacked by a white Gordos. Unable to get into his Liger, Van and Fiona instead head inside the ruined base via an old dried-out well. Zeke in the meantime heads off on his own, having been separated from the others when the Gordos attacked. They eventually reunite, as Zeke jumps out of a cupboard and scares Van half to death. While Van figures out, via an old diary, that the base was abandoned a long time ago, the Gordos was left behind as, due to its damaged leg, it could not be incorporated into the retreat plans. Irvine returns and is attacked by the Gordos, he fights it off, but as Van approaches, he sees Zeke fuse with the Liger, notices it as an Organoid, the thing he was looking for, but, having taken damage himself, he retreats instead of trying to capture it. After the battle, Van fixes the Gordos as best he can (which isn't much, as he doesn't have any tools), while Fiona finds a pillar with writing on it and remembers the "Zoid Eve". What this is, or why she remembers it, even she doesn't know. The mystery is not solved as Irvine returns and starts shelling the base with a rifle, trying to use Fiona as a hostage to get Van to hand over Zeke, but Zeke saves her and they run for it. Fiona and Zeke head back out via the well, while Van is pinned by falling debris. The Gordos saves Van and Irvine noticed Paul Gekko in his Geno Ritter and retreats. Fiona was throwing out all of Van's water, due to it "smelling funny". Despite this, Fiona finds an oasis and Van starts swimming around. Irvine shows up , explaining that a nearby colony is constantly under attack by ex-soldiers, and he had been hired to protect the civilians. Paul Gekko and Van wants to help Irvine protect the colony, but he rejects the offer, and Van storms off. He nearly falls into a hole created through subsidence caused by the depletion of underwater aquifers. Irvine starts the battle, but instead, Zeke jumps into the lake, causing Van to arrive late. Irvine takes out a Molga, while Van destroys a Guysack. Van is ambushed by a Redler and while he evades, Irvine quickly retreats to see what Van can do. Viola chases him in the Redler, while Van is attacked by two Command Wolves and the Red Horn, piloted by Rosso. Irvine utilizes the terrain in a canyon to leap onto the Redler and down it, while Fiona notices water nearby. Remembering the depleted aquifers, Van asks Fiona to tell him where the water is. He runs over to the location (next to a large rock) and is sent flying by the Red Horn's barrage. However, the attack causes the depleted aquifer underneath to collapse, taking out the two Command Wolves. Paul Gekko finishes off the Red Horn, saving Van (although Van refuses to admit it). =Adventures Ablaze Part 2= That night, Van notices some damage to his Shield Liger, while Fiona eats his papaya, much to his anguish. At that moment, a Gustav passes by Paul Gekko, piloted by Moonbay. Irvine watches on from nearby as the two parties set off to make camp nearby. As they talk, they are attacked by a gang of Guysacks, Zeke is unable to fuse with the Liger, and therefore Van cannot put up a fight in his damaged Liger. Irvine shows up and saves Van, and after a brief skirmish, the three pilots make camp in the ruin and while Van and Irvine don't get along, Moonbay and Irvine seem to be old acquaintances. Moonbay and Irvine explain that the group of Guysacks that attacked them earlier were "sleepers", essentially pre-programmed Zoids that are designed to help out the Republican Army by chasing intruders, that had attacked Moonbay due to her carrying Imperial ammo. At night, Kouya goes to Jirou's house, bringing along a bag of red bean buns with him as a gift to Jirou. While Paul Gekko was sleeping, Irvine tries to use an electrical whip to take Zeke, but before he can fight Van for the Organoid, a larger group of Guysacks arrive and surround the ruins. While Van and Irvine try to protect Moonbay's transporter, Moonbay has other plans, and splits from them. Her escape fails, but Paul Gekko and Professor Gunther saves her Moonbay decides that survival is more important than keeping her cargo, and dumps it in the ravine, blocking the canyon and allowing the ammo she was carrying to explode and destroy all the Guysacks. Irvine leaves, but Moonbay demands that Van pay her back for all the lost cargo by becoming her personal "protector", something which he agrees to. Moonbay and the others travel along, when Fiona abruptly stops them. It turned out she stopped to save a grasshopper. As they make camp, a Gordos piloted by Captain Rob Herman comes up to investigate. He had come looking for those who were involved in the sleeper incident. Van spoke up but was questioned when O'Connell realized they had a Shield Liger. He assumed it was stolen from the Republic, but when Paul Gekko explained the facts behind it, he quickly realized Zeke was an Organoid, and wanted to take him. Van attacked O'Connell, and let Zeke run away. This caused Van and his friends to be put under arrest. In cells at the Red River base, they run into Irvine, who had run out of ammo, and tried to steal some, which caused him to be locked up as well. O'Connell analyzed the Shield Liger, and determined the registration had been deleted 20 years ago. Van had been telling the truth. Yet despite the abilities of the Organoid, the Republic forces didn't want to waste resources tracking it. Later on, Zeke approached the base. The soldiers didn't want to shoot, knowing how valuable the Organoid was. Because of this, he fused with the Shield Liger, and started to cause havoc. Irvine took advantage of the situation, and used a small explosive hidden in his shoe to break out. However, he only had enough for him and Van, so they left Fiona and Moonbay behind. Van meets up with Zeke, and took control of the Liger along with Paul Gekko who was riding in his Geno Ritter. Likewise, Irvine got into his Command Wolf, and the three run off. O'Connell releases Moonbay and Fiona, but Moonbay is able to overpower him. Moonbay then tries to "make a deal" with him. She signed a contract with O'Connell, to fight against the Imperial forces. Despite their army being three times as large as the Republic's own, she seemed confident. Professor Gunther was attempting to rescue Fiona and Moonbay from the Republican Red River Base they had been imprisoned in. However, he was swiftly met with a group of armed guards, led by O'Connell. He revealed Fiona and Moonbay were both free, and now working for the Republic. Moonbay received a large supply of ammunition, which was produced by the Empire. =Adventures Ablaze Part 3= As they left, Herman revealed their plan to isolate Imperial forces on an island in the Red River, which would surround them. Schubaltz spoke with minister Prozen, and made it clear he did not want to initiate conflicts with the Republican forces. This did not please Prozen, but after the conversation, Schubaltz revealed he had sworn loyalty to the Emperor, not to "some paper-pushing bureaucrat sitting behind a desk" (Prozen who is the father of Professor Prozen). Soon, both sides were left in a face off. The Republican forces (led by Herman) were not expecting reinforcements until the next day, and the Imperial forces (led by Schubaltz) did not want to attack until they were absolutely certain the Republican forces were truly hostile. Schubaltz got out of his Dark Horn and approached the Republican forces on his own, where Herman met him. Schubaltz asked why Herman had deployed forces into the neutral zone. Herman was quick to reply by asking the same question back. Herman made it clear they were only acting because the Imperial forces were there, and that they were establishing a line of defense against possible invasion. Schubaltz responded by saying they were only conducting military exercises, with no intention of launching an attack. This led to a stand-off between the two forces. As the stand-off continued, Prozen met with Marcus, offering him a promotion in favor of Schubaltz. Marcus contacted Rosso and Viola, giving them a Republican Pteras. They were advised to attack the Imperial forces, as a trigger to end the cease fire. Moonbay arrived at the base, and left the explosives on Fire Bridge. However, due to the stand-off, she was instructed to wait longer than originally planned. She faked a breakdown, and since she was on the Imperial side (who had no mechanics who knew about Gustavs), could do nothing to repair it. They were intending to destroy her Zoid, but when they learned she had their ammunition on board, they realized this wasn't an option. It was nearly nightfall when Viola arrived and attacked as planned. The Imperial forces spotted the Pteras, and assumed it was a Republican attack. However, the Republicans noticed the Pteras had flown behind enemy lines, meaning it was an Imperial attack. Schubaltz figured out that Prozen was behind the attack, but was left with no other options, he initiated the attack. This left the Republican forces severely outnumbered. Moonbay attempted to destroy the bridge, but the detonator failed to work, blaming it on Republican manufactoring. This caused several Imperial Troops to surround her and Fiona with guns. With no other option, Herman instructed Van to jump across the river and do the job himself. Van had previously destroyed all the Pteras, so there was no option to fly across. The rock ledge gave him a head start, but Van was left to jump the rest of the way on his own. He made the jump, and rescued Moonbay and Fiona, detonating the ammunition with the Liger's cannons in the process. Schubaltz learned of the situation and ordered a full retreat. He knew with their supply lines cut off, and Republican reinforcements on the way, a retreat was in order. As the Imperial Army retreated, Shubaltz passed by Van's Shield Liger without firing a shot, much to Van's and the other's confusion. He, however, secretly thanked Van for his intervention and planned to one day battle with Van one-on-one, smiling as he did so. Rosso and Viola was being betrayed by Marcus. However, Marcus reneged on his offer to let them rejoin the Imperial army. With no other alternative left, Rosso mobilized his men to capture Zeke. He intended on avoiding a Zoid battle. Back with Van, Herman advised he had never heard of the Zoid Eve. Irvine attempted to steal Zeke, but didn't make it far. They then proceeded to head to the Republican capital in search of further clues. After a week's voyage they arrived in the Sand Colony, Moonbay convinced the others to reside in a hotel. Irvine made the observation that Zeke could leave Van if he felt like it, which caused Van to overreact. While shopping for supplies, Moonbay and Van were confronted by the desert gang. They made it back to the Gustav, only to be headed off by Rosso and Viola in a Redler and a Pteras. Van was confronted by a Red Horn, with Irvine kept busy with the Pteras and Redler. Van faced the heavy shelling of the Red Horn, and his own weapons proved of little use against his opponents tough armor. It seemed Van was done for, when Rosso released a volley of heavy shelling. However, the liger set up its signature shield. Rosso was hit with a shield ram, but fought back. He broke the Liger's barrier with a powerful charge from his Red Horn. Before the finishing blows could be dealt, the Imperial army showed up. =Adventures Ablaze Part 4= Paul Gekko and co. stumble across the ruins of many Guysaks, but notice that there are no Imperial wrecks among the carnage. They proceed ahead and notice many Republicans digging trenches. Deciding that the preparations for conflict do not bond well for them, they decided to simply grab supplies and run, but are encircled by soldiers before they can even do that. Irvine, Paul, Professor Gunther and Moonbay surrender and are arrested, but Van and Fiona escape. They flee into farmland and while they evade the patrols, a boy named Raven takes out some Republican soldiers. Before he can defeat them all, Van and Fiona grab him and run. Irvine, Paul, Professor Gunther and Moonbay are brought to the commander, major Ford. He explains that a black organoid attacked and destroyed an entire battalion of sleepers. Ford gives Irvine and Moonbay a letter or recommendation that was prepared by Captain Herman (whom they had helped earlier). The meeting is interrupted by a report indicating that Van, Fiona and Raven, had been spotted. They had arrested Irvine and Moonbay due to their involvement with Van and, more importantly, Zeke. Ford gives Irvine and Moonbay a letter or recommendation that was prepared by Captain Herman (whom they had helped earlier). The meeting is interrupted by a report indicating that Van, Fiona and Raven, had been spotted. The Republican forces move out, releasing Irvine and Moonbay as they do so, while Van tries to talk to Raven, with very little success. Irvine approaches them, but recognizes Raven as "big trouble", and explains that he was one who destroyed the sleepers. Raven offers a simple reply, that he despises Zoids. The Republicans attack and Raven calls forth Shadow , his Organoid, before getting into his Zaber Fang. He turns and attacks the horde of Godos, totally and brutally annihilating them, all without the help of his Organoid (whom he had left behind). Irvine moves to act as Moonbay, Zeke and the Shield Liger also show up along with Paul Gekko and the Geno Ritter. Paul Gekko has easily matched Raven like a bee that never stops collecting nectar. Raven ups and leaves, after being called back by Marcus. Paul Gekko and co. set off for the Gurrill ruins, but only Moonbay does so with any degree of haste, the others not worrying about the empire, due to the recent change in rule and found Luke Gekko and friends, but only Moonbay does so with any degree of haste, the others not worrying about the empire, due to the recent change in rule. In the empire, Rudolph is taking to his duties studiously, but Prozen is given much of the authority, as Rudolph's young age means that he is not given absolute power. Rosso is busted out, and even given an Iron Kong, so that his gang can kidnap Rudolph and ransom the Empire's government, both for money and revenge for being betrayed by the army. Prozen too has his own plots, deciding to use a Command Wolf to assassinate Rudolph, so as to usurp the throne and begin a new war on the Republic. These two groups interact, and Prozen's team move to attack Rosso's group, but by cramming themselves into a Molga, Rosso's gang is unharmed by the barrage. They in turn attack Prozen's group and damage their command wolves, using their Redler to mount a surprise attack. However, in doing so, they cause Rudolph's guards to move in to investigate. The guards are ambushed by Prozen's group, while Rosso's uses the attack as a diversion to launch an attack on the palace. They are successful in their raid, and escape with Rudolph. It is then that Rosso notices that Prozen's men are actually out to kill, and not capture, Rudolph. =Adventures Ablaze Part 5= Paul's group make it to the ruins, but find it rather large, so they split up. Moonbay and Irvine inadvertently set off a trap, with a Rev Raptor sleeper Zoid being awakened and chasing them. A second one wakes up and also chases after Van and Fiona. Zeke attacks it, but defeats them. Meanwhile, Rosso's group trades with the mercenaries, the same group who had tried to kill him in the episode prior. However, the trade is a hoax and Rosso knows it, with the money offered simply being used as a disguise to hold a bomb. Rosso kicks the bomb toward the other assassins and Viola covers his escape as he recollects Rudolph. Back at the ruins, they find that the ruins have already been excavated. They find only one fragment remaining. Touching this is enough to make Fiona remember one single name. "Death Saurer". Gunther Prozen gives Raven a brand new type of Zoid, a Zoid with an altered Zoid Core, the Geno Saurer. Raven in his new Zoid is confronted by "Brad's Gang", consisting of a Dark Horn and two Command Wolves. They give Raven no information about Rosso and Rudolph, and he swiftly annihilates them. Paul's group, having left the ruins, is wondering what to do next, and is unsure about the "Death Saurer". Accidentally, they uncover Rudolph, not knowing who he is is, and are surprised by his strange mannerisms. Rosso and Viola, fearful for the prince, set out to find Rudolph. Moonbay tries to swindle Rudolph for his royal ring but is stopped by Van. Prozen, using Rudolph's absence as an excuse, sets about usurping the rule of the empire. Rosso and Viola notice Raven, but he does not stop to battle, instead heading on after a better prey, both Paul and Van. Fiona senses the Geno Saurer's approach, warns them of its approach and faints. In a period of nervous anticipation, they stare into the forest, only to see Viola's Redler fly overhead. They let out a sigh of relief that quickly turns into a gasp of despair as a huge beam of energy splits the sky and shoots down her Zoid. Before they can react, a second beam sends both the Command Wolf and Shield Liger flying, even without a direct hit. Van fuses with Zeke, and Raven attacks, but Van is able to dodge. Raven introduces himself, and in spite of the Geno Saurer's impressive abilities, Paul's Geno Ritter rams Raven. Things go horribly wrong when Raven reveals his Zoid's trump card. he Geno Saurer's feet clamp to the ground. The tail opens up to reveal multiple heat vents and the mouth opens to reveal a barrel. As Moonbay states, the whole Zoid becomes one big gun. Fiona calls for Van to dodge, but the charge has already begun Van leaps to Paul Gekko and the beam scores only a glancing blow. Even so, the shot rips straight through Van's shield and smashes past his Zoid's side, shredding its armor and incapacitating it. Raven prepares a second shot, but is interrupted by Rosso's Iron Kong. Raven attacks them with his Zoid's electric claws, which they knock off. They attempt to counterattack, but Raven overpowers them. Van tries to escape and Raven turns after him. Rosso and Viola (who had been picked up and was in the Iron Kong with Rosso) use this chance to grab onto Raven's Zoid. Van and Irvine escape, but Raven electrocutes the Iron Kong, to the point where it ceases to function. Raven, knowing he could catch up, decides to let Van go, giving him a head start so that the chase will be "more fun". After escaping Raven, the group goes to sleep, though in the morning, Rudolph implores them to go to Guygalos. Although Irvine wants more info about the boy, Van agrees. Meanwhile, the Empire sorties the army to look for Rudolph, but their efforts are sabotaged as they are confronted by Raven's Geno Saurer (although they don't know that it was Raven, due to the Geno Saurer being a unique Zoid). Van tries to teach Rudolph how to pilot a Zoid, while Moonbay is enticed by the prospect of milking a reward out of Rudolph (who she believes is rich because of the ring around his neck). Their journey is interrupted when they come across a ruined Imperial force, and they find Dr. D amongst the destroyed Zoids. He had been following a set of unusual footprints (left by Raven's Zoid). Irvine uses the camera mounted in his eyepatch to replay images of the Gurrill Ruins, which causes Dr. D to mutter the same name Fiona had. "Death Saurer". He explains that the Death Saurer is a legendary ancient Zoid that was able to kill a thousand Zoids and wipe out an entire nation in a single night. They speculate that the Geno Saurer is some form of resurrected Death Saurer, and Dr. D urges Van to not fight Raven, noting that, like the downed Redlers they are near, any damage to a Zoid's Zoid Core is irreparable and fatal. Through pressure from the gang Van eventually promises not to fight Raven. Later that night, Van talks with Fiona, who explains that Raven's Zoid did not affect her the way the ruins did, leading her to believe that it is not the Death Saurer. While talking, they see Rudolph sneaking around. He, and Dr. D explain that the downed Zoids are all likely soldiers sent out, and later killed, by Prozen. =Adventures Ablaze Part 6= They are not alone however and Rudolph is grabbed by Shadow, before Van is surrounded by Rev Raptors. Irvine shows up and helps them escapes, but while he is fighting the Rev Raptors, Raven introduces his Geno Saurer, confirming that is not the Death Saurer, and forces Van to fight him. The Shield Liger is trounced, but Van does not give, and struggles to his feet, once more trying a shield ram. Raven does exactly what he did before, and fires his Charged Particle Cannon. This time, Van does not dodge, and the beam overpowers the shield and pierces right through the Shield Liger. The attack rips a hole straight through the Zoid's Core and shatters it. Zeke is thrown to the ground at the feet of the ruined Shield Liger. Picking up with the ruined Shield Liger and Zeke lying unconscious on the ground, Fiona rushes to Zeke, who opens up, revealing that he had taken Van inside himself, thus saving him. After the battle Raven hands Rudolph over to Prozen's mercenaries, who find that Rudolph does not have his ring, which they need to prove his identity. Van wakes up and consoles over the injured, but not fatally hurt, Zeke, while the mercenaries contact Irvine and demand that Van trades the ring for the boy. Van, Paul and Irvine head off, leaving Moonbay, Fiona, Professor Prozen and Dr. D to look after Zeke. Van negotiates with the mercenaries, while Irvine launches a sneak attack, letting Van grab Rudolph and escape on his hover board. They are chased and eventually make their way into a mine, which enables Irvine to let off smoke bombs, and they eventually get away from the assassins, but get lost in the process. This gives the mercenaries a chance to find them once again, but Rudolph holds them at bay by threatening to destroy the Imperial Ring, which Van uses to his advantage to escape. Once again, they are cornered, but Irvine saves the day, knocking out their Dark Horns with his Command Wolf. Meanwhile, a voice calls to Fiona and she is taken in by Zeke, who once again fuses with the remains of the Shield Liger, enveloping it in a strange light. Fiona is brought to a strange, peaceful, place, where she meets an image of herself. Van, Rudolph and Irvine, return to camp to find the strange whirling vortex that has enveloped the Shield Liger. Out of it emerges Dr. D, who had entered the light in a protective suit. Moonbay explains that Fiona and Zeke were taken into the light. Van tries to get into the light, but is blasted away whenever he gets close. Enraged by the apparent loss of his friends, Van leaves. Unbeknownst to them, they are watched by Stinger, a rogue mercenary, who offers his services to Prozen's forces, for a huge price. Van heads to some nearby ruins, with Rudolph close behind, and recalls his time with Zeke and Fiona. He also laments about loosing his Zoid, Zeke and Fiona, but his down spiritedness causes Rudolph to leave. Irvine picks him up and they head off. Meanwhile, Prozen's men stage a trap, appearing to attack Stinger and drive him toward Moonbay. Van starts to hear Fiona's voice and heads back to camp. When Irvine returns to camp with Rudolph, he joins in with them for dinner, but is suspicious of Stinger. Van, in a manner similar is attacked by a Guysak to prevent him form getting back to camp, but this one is customised, and is much faster than the one he escaped from. Rudolph is cornered by Dark Horns as Stinger poisons Moonbay, Professor Paul Prozen and Irvine, but as he calls to Van for help, the Shield Liger's cocoon lets of a brilliant glow. Rudolph, Moonbay and Irvine are tied up and left to burn under the desert sun. Van, meanwhile jumps onto the Guysak's canopy and tries to break in, accidentally hitting a button that raises and allows him to steal it. Medlonik (Prozen's hired gun) gets frustrated with Stinger which causes him to reveal that the reason he has not killed the gang is because he wants to get his hands on Zeke. Van engages a Dark Horn, and manages to topple it by attacking it from underneath, before heading back to camp. As Stinger tries to get Zeke out of the light, Dr. D emerges, having been in there the whole time, and, using his protective suit, is able to overpower the mercenaries. The escape is short lived, and once Medlonik gets into his Dark Horn, things start to go awry. Van shows up and engages the Dark Horn, but is overpowered, and even Dr. D's suit shuts down. Stinger reveals his customised Saber Fang and uses poison gas to incapacitate Van and co, and even Medlonik. He even destroys his own Guysak. Rudolph gets in Irvine's Command Wolf, but is no match for Stinger, as Van struggles to his feet. He gets on his hoverboard and grabs a gun, shooting at Stinger, who uses his missiles to shoot Van. Van is thrown off his board and vanishes into the swirling light. Here, he talks with Zeke and Fiona as the light fades away, revealing the cockpit of a brand new, resurrected Liger. In a panic Stinger attacks, but fails to harm it, as Van unfolds his new Zoid's blades, cleaving Stinger's Saber in what would later be his signature "Blade Attack". Dr. D dubs this new Zoid the Blade Liger. Irvine and Moonbay recover with an antidote provided by Dr. D, and even Zeke and Fiona return. Not all is well, however, and Medlonik escapes with Rudolph's ring. Professor Paul Prozen tells Paul Gekko and Van the disturbing news, Luke Gekko had discovered that Alpha Richter is going to use the Seismosaurus to take over the Guygalos Empire and which Ciao and Deed are aware of. Professor Paul Prozen explains that he is the new chief of Blue City and which he explains that Ciao and the others stayed loyal to Prozen until Gummie returned, and then took to the streets to help everyone else in the fight against the Death Saurer upon gathering to face the new threat that would destroy Blue City and Planet Zi's own Triforce. |-|Paul Gekko meets the Hollows= |-|= Characters *Heroes **Edward Falcon **Ryoma **Rouge **Jack Winslow **Gunrock **Garuda **Accel **Paul Gekko **Nawaki Gekko **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Yuki Muto **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Octo and Pus **Kraken's crew **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Sasuke Uchiha **Izumi **Naruto Uzumaki **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Arcadia Kingdom **Rock Ōtsutsuki's Faction ***Paul Arcadia Gekko I ***Kum Haehyun ***Paul Kiske *Jellyfish Pirates **Johnny **April **May *Gear Tribe **Justice **Valentine **Solaria **Testament **Leopaldon **Gig **Hydra **Dizzy *United Kingdom of Illyria **Leo Whitefang *Sacred Order of Holy Knights **Kliff Undersn **Ky Kiske **Sol Badguy **Sin Kiske *Galactic Eggman Empire **Tabuu **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Paul Prozen Gunther **Wario **Waluigi **Xen **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy *Dens Federation **Nobuya Gekko **Obito Junior **Kandy **Yuki **Yuki Imai **Takeshi Gekko **Rock Gekko *Japan **Nation of Japan ***Anji Mito ***Baiken ***Tsyoshi ***Mizuha *Mushroom Rebellion **Kaguya Sumeragi **Makoto Murakumo **Kyoji Gekko **Amuro Asuka **Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca **Mikazuchi no Mikoto **Note **Ventus **Kallen **Li Xingke **Kaname Ohgi **Kyoshiro Tohdoh *Cornerian Army **Genral Pepper **Beltino Toad **Bill Grey *Team Star Fox **Fox McCloud **ROB 64 **Slippy Toad **Falco Lombardi **Peppy Hare **Krystal *Branwen Tribe **Raven *Menagerie **Ghira Belladonna **Kali Belladonna **Ilia Amitola *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Enrique Teodora **Belleza **Gilder *Kingdom of Hyrule **Link **Princess Zelda/Sheik **Darunia **Princess Ruto **Rauru Murakumo **Saria **Nabooru **Impa *Hermes' Wings **Sho Shishimaru *Solar Empire **Lei-Qo *Western Frontier **Brigadier Betty **Colonel Austin **General Herman *Anglo Isles **Colonel Windsor **Commander Pierce *Tundran Territories **Marshall Nova **Major Nelly *Altea **Cornelius **Marth **Elice **Jagen *Talys **Mostyn **Caeda **Wrys **Ogma **Barst **Bord **Cord **Castor *Zebes-Class Space Pirates **Mother Brain **Ridley **Kraid **Weavel **Phantoon **Dolhr **Medeus *Galder Pirates **Gomer **Gazzak **Darros **Castor *Greil Mercenaries **Ike **Mist **Titania **Rolf **Boyd **Oscar **Shinon **Gatrie **Rhys **Mia *Divine Dragon Clan **Gotoh *Pherae **Elbert **Eleanora **Eliwood **Roy *Galactic Federation **Adam Malkovich **Samus Aran *Crimea **Renning **Elincia *Lorca **Lyndis *Cappy **Mayor Len **Hana **Chief Bookem **Buttercup **Gus **Professor Curio **Yabui **Melman **Samo **Mabel **Honey **Iroo **Spikehead **Tuggle **Gengu *World Three **Lord Wily **Ms. Madd **Mr. Match **Count Zap **Yahoot *Rave Warriors **Haru Glory **Elie **Plue **Musica **Griffin **Let **Ruby **Julia **Belnika **Tanchimo **Rosa *Ray Barrier City **Solasido Sharpner **Remi **Fua *Raregroove Kingdom **Ocean Raregroove **Aoi Akira *Shimizu Clan **Raikō **Raimei **Raiko Shinto **Raimei Shinto **Raikō Shimizu **Raimei Shimizu *Confidants **Playmaker **Shoichi **Ai *Den City **Aoi Zaizen **Emma **Go *SOL Technologies **Akira Zaizen **Bishop **Rook **Knight *NetBattlers **Mayl **Chaud **Dex **Yai **Higsby **Tory **Miyu **Sal **Masa **Mari **Haruka **Dr. Hikari **Lan Hikari *Ancient NetNavis **Spectre **Pharaoh Ōtsutsuki **WackoGohma **Omega **Treble *NetNavis **Hub Hikari **Roll **GutsMan **NumberMan **ProtoMan **Glyde **WackoMan **ElecMan **MagicMan **TorchMan *Atlesian Military **Winter Schnee *Schnee Dust Company **Klein Sieben **Whitley Schnee *RWBY **Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee **Blake Belladonna **Yang Xiao Long **Ozpin's Group **Ozpin **Qrow **Glynda **James Ironwood **Leonardo Lionheart *JNPR **Jaune **Nora **Pyrrha **Ren *CFVY **Coco **Fox Alistar **Scarlatina **Daichi *SSSN **Sun Wukong **David Scarlet **Ayana Sage **Neptune Vasilias *CRDL **Cardin **Russel **Dove **Sky Lark *NDGO **Nebula **Dew **Gwen Darcy **Octavia *FNKI **Flynt **Neon Katt *BRNZ **Brawnz Ni ***Roy Stallion **Nolan **May Zedong *ABRN **Arslan **Bolin **Reese **Nadir *A Country **Dr. Paradigm **Chipp *Axl Low *I-No *Star Warriors **Kirby **Tiff **Tuff **Lololo & Lalala **Meta Knight *Palutena's Army **Palutena **Pit *Yahweh's Faction **Yoshitora Tokugawa **Michael **Laphicet Maotelus **Althena **Ultima ***Lyna ***Dharc ***Eria ***Hiita ***Wynn ***Aussa ***Adam McKay ***Joi Reynard ***Faraji Ngala ***Tora Yoshida ***Eleka **Legendary Knights ***Heat Shimizu ***Fuma Shimizu ***Rock Iroku ***Bahn Gekko ***Tante Shimiza ***Shiba Juraj ***Murakumo Dragneel **Magica Zaizen **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu ***Shigure Rangetsu **Guardian of Time ***Cia ***Lana *Forces of Nature **Viridi **Phosphora **Arlon **Cragalanche **Dark Pit *Twili Tribe **Midna **Zant *Paul Gekko **Shun Ōtsutsuki *Team Cyclone **Meredy **Thunder Strike **Delta X **Delta Lee **Melk **Lucia no Mikoto **Fuuma **Asahi no Mikoto **Izuna no Mikoto **Utakata Uchiha **Yuri no Mikoto *Others **Pescan Orochi **Ōtsutsuki ***Yahweh ***Yula ***Haoru ***Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ***Raimei Ōtsutsuki ***Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki ***Indra Ōtsutsuki ***Asura Ōtsutsuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki ****Yami Yuki ***Spear Ōtsutsuki ***Hamura Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Momoshiki Palpatine ***Rain Ōtsutsuki ***Luna Ōtsutsuki ***Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki **Tsunade **Shizune Katō **Shizune **Iruka **Yami no Mikoto ***Luke Fon Fabre ***Cyber Paul Gekko ***Asch **Paula fon Fabre **Prince Maxus **Guy Cecil **Natalia **Jade **Nephry **Peony *Neutral **Kou Ravenwing **Donkey Kong **Diddy Kong **Candy Kong **Cranky Kong **Dixie Kong **Paul Solo **Calem **Hojo Torami **Shinobu Kawasaki **Ryuko Yamazaki **Tamaki Shindō **Megumi Suzuki **Tamaki Shindō **Tetsuko Ōgigaya **Nana Owada **Kiyoko Mitarai **Cathy Wild **Simon **Yoko Littner **Nia **Asuka Honda **Galder Pirates ***Gomer ***Gazzak ***Darros ***Castor **Jimmy Kudo/Conan **Sherry/Anita Hailey **Rachel Moore **Amy Yeager **Mitch Tennison **George Kaminski **Velvet **Eizen **Eleanor **Laphicet/Maotelus **Rokurou **Sorey **Mikleo **Rose **Lailah **Alisha **Edna **Zaveid **Rivalz **Shirley **Milly **Nina **Steve **Order of the Stone ***Soren ***Ellegaard ***Gabriel ***Magnus ***Ivor **Kiryuin Clan ***Hayate Matoi ***Ryuko Matoi ***Satsuki Kiryuin **Jesse's Group ***Jesse ***Olivia ***Axel *Characters from the Distant Past **Yang Wen-li **Racine Blance Volban **Rudolf **Michel Volban **Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Ancient Naruto Uzumaki **Ancient Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Susanoo Uzumaki **Kushinada Haruno **Kusanagi Gekko **Laura Gekko **Dr. Fūshin Paradox **Murakumo Gekko **Queen Pesca VIII *New Characters **Planet Zi ***Unaligned ****Van ****Irvine ****Elisi Linette ****Dr. D ****Zeke ****Viola ****Stinger ****Maria ****Rosa ****Nichalo ***Helic Kingdom ****Camford ****Ford ****Krueger ****Rob ****O'Connell ***Guylos Empire ****Ruldolph ****Thomas ****Karl ****Prozen ****Hardin ****Marcus ****Rease ****Raven ***Mach Storm ****RD ****Helmut ****Sigma ****Hop ****Sweet ****Amy ****Matt ****Dan ***PKB ****Gummie ****Deed ****Ciao ***Savage Hammer ****Sandra ****Blake ****Luke ****Luke Gekko ***Vareth's Team ****Vareth ****Sabre ****Dart ***Richter Scale ****Alpha Richter ****Rebecca ****Marvis ***Tobita Club ****Kouya ****Jirou ****Kuroudo ****Kyousuke ****Tobita ****Kaoru ****Shunsuke ****Yukihiko Asimori Trivia This Episode is the combination of Zoids Series, Bleach Series and Gundam Build Divers. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon